1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode packages, and more particularly to light emitting diode packages which achieve not only a simplified circuit configuration, but also high color reproducibility.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Demands for display devices are gradually increasing with the development of the information age. Accordingly, in recent years, a variety of flat panel display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Electro Luminescent Display (ELD), and Organic Light Emitting Device (OLED), for example, have been utilized.
Among the aforementioned display devices, a liquid crystal display device displays an image by adjusting light transmittance of liquid crystals using an electric field. To this end, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel in which liquid crystal cells are provided between a thin film transistor substrate and a color filter substrate, a backlight unit to irradiate light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a drive circuit to drive the backlight unit and the liquid crystal cells.
The liquid crystal display device as described above is not a self-illumination device, and therefore the backlight unit is provided below the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight unit uses, as a light source, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) package, Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), Hot Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (HCFL), and External Electrode Emitting Lamp (EEFL), for example.
In particular, the light emitting diode package includes a main body, R, G and B light emitting diode chips mounted in recesses of the main body, lead frames electrically connected to the R, G, and B light emitting diode chips via wires, and a resin material to cover the R, G, and B light emitting diode chips.
As described above, the single light emitting diode package to emit white light includes an R light emitting diode chip that emits red light, a G light emitting diode chip that emits green light, and a B light emitting diode chip that emits blue light. When the R, G, and B light emitting diode chips are mounted in the single light emitting diode package, the number of wires is correspondingly increased and a complicated circuit configuration to apply different currents to the three respective light emitting diode chips is necessary. Moreover, provision of the R, G and B light emitting diode chips causes cost increase.
To solve the aforementioned problems, it is desirable that a light emitting diode package include a single light emitting diode chip and a plurality of fluorescent substances to cover light emitting diodes. This light emitting diode package emits white light via a combination of single wavelength light emitted from the single light emitting diode chip and light emitted from the plurality of fluorescent substances. In this case, although a mixture of the plurality of fluorescent substances is used, the fluorescent substances have a limit to realize high color reproducibility within a wide light emitting wavelength range.
Accordingly, there is a need for a light emitting diode package capable of achieving a simplified circuit configuration and high color reproducibility.